ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Smosh: The Adventures of Ian and Anthony
Smosh: The Adventures of Ian and Anthony is an American computer-animated television series based on the YouTube comedy duo, Smosh. The series follows Ian and Anthony, two best friends, going on incredible, yet crazy adventures of saving the world from any threats. Synopsis Two best friends, Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla begins their incredible, awesome, and yet crazy neverending misadventures of saving the world from any various threats which threaten the Earth in any kind set of forms. Characters Main Characters * Ian Hecox (Voiced by Ian Hecox) - One of the two main characters of the series and Anthony's best friend, * Anthony Padilla (Voiced by Anthony Padilla) - One of the two main characters of the series and Ian's best friend, Recurring Characters * Stevie (Voiced by Ryan Todd) - Ian and Anthony's idiotic neighbor who unwitting hang out with the two on their crazy adventures from times to times. * Ian's Mom (Voiced by Sharon Hecox)- Ian's sweet and kind elder mother who sometimes help them when they feel down or somethings. * Kaiark/Red Hooded Stranger (Voiced by Troy Baker) - An mysterious red hooded stranger who help out both Ian and Anthony on this adventures with advice of how to take down a enemy, stop a incoming threat, or other things. In the season one mid-finale, he reveal to be Triark's good-hearted brother who refuse to join him on his mad quest to gain more powers and was killed during that episode. But, he than become a ghost-like spirit on Season Two where he still helping Ian and Anthony with same old advice and something taking over one of their bodies, or even their friends bodies as well. * Teleporting Fat Guy (Voiced by Corey Fruh) - An teleporting fat guy with a Nintendo Power Glove which can takes him to the past, present, or different kind of the futures. * * * * * * Allies * Mickey Mouse (Voiced by ) - ** * * * * Villains * Triark (Voiced by Greg Baldwin) - An purple-skinned two-spike horned alien who vow to kills Ian and Anthony and either rule, conquer, or destroy the Earth. ** Triborgs - Triark's foot soldiers, expert at martial arts *Dr. Mado (Voiced by ) - A mad scientist who seek to rule the world with science and have a very strong rivalry with both Ian and Anthony, who than later become Triark's personally own mad scientist in season two. *Nightmare (Voiced by Robert Engludn) - A dream-powered demon who become a enemy to both Anthony and Ian after encountering them. *Maddie Parkinson (Voiced by ) - A insane fangirl who seek to become Anthony's girlfriend who than becoming a enemy to Ian, after being foiled by him. *Conqueror (Voiced by ) - A bring from the far future who become a very deadly foe to Ian and Anthony after being defeated by them and vow to seek vengeance on them. * Evil Smosh - Evil clones of Ian and Anthony created by Dr. Mado. ** Evil Ian (Voiced by Ian Hecox) - Ian's evil clone, ** Evil Anthony (Voiced by Anthony Padilla) - Anthony's evil clone, * * * * * * * * * * * Other Villains * Chernabog (Voiced by ) - * Phantom Bolt (Voiced by ) - One of Mickey's enemies who * Bill Cipher (Voiced by Alex Hirsch) - * * * * * * Episodes ''See List of Smosh: The Adventures Ian and Anthony Episodes '' Trivia *The series made various crossovers with various Disney-theme TV shows, films, video games and others. *The series features the use of one song per episode. Most of the songs are sung by Anthony and Ian, either together or one of alone. Category:Billy2009 Category:Smosh Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Horror-Comedy Category:Musicals Category:Spy fiction Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Computer-animated Category:Computer animation Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Nicktoons Category:Lowbar Entertainment Category:TV-Y7